Many liquid substances are commonly found in the home today which can be extremely dangerous if used improperly and are equally dangerous if ingested or brought into contact with skin. A real danger also lies in the ease in which many of these substances may come into the hands of small children.
Numerous products and devices are currently available for containing these dangerous substances and at the same time hampering the ease with which the container may be opened. Many of the containers are especially designed to be childproof; some are very effective; some are not; and some are so effective that it is often difficult for an adult to open them.